In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,569 there is described a pipe cutting device which is power-driven or manually operated by rotating a handle around the pipe to be cut. This prior device has proved to be highly successful in cutting pipes having accessible ends, for example in building construction. In building maintenance work, however, it is often necessary to cut a pipe which is already installed and which may be located in a rather inaccessible position close to a wall and/or floor. It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe cutter which can readily be used in such situations.